Lieutenant Adventures Companion
by Liam3015
Summary: Season 1 episode 7. The Lieutenant gets his own back. Read on to find out more.


Season 1 Episode 7 Lieutenant Adventures 1 October 1999 Companion.  
The TARDIS materialises in the back garden of number 3 Noisey Avenue San Francisco 1999.  
Lieutenant: "Right Let me get this straight. I am going to be your toy boy for 1 whole week?"  
Ezmerelda: "If you like yes."  
Lieutenant: "Your fianc ?" Looks confused.  
Ezmerelda: "Ok."  
Lieutenant: "Why did I say that?"  
Ezmerelda: "I don't know...maybe...you love me?"  
Lieutenant: "Ezmerelda, I'm 66. You're 39."  
Ezmerelda: "Don't spell it out. Will you marry me?  
Lieutenant: "Yes."  
Ezmerelda: "Can I live with you forever?"  
Lieutenant: "Yes. I will make sure of it. I didn't mean to say that."  
Ezmerelda: "Oh shut..." kisses the Lieutenant..."up. I need to go to work. While I'm gone I want you to...um...treble clean everything and rearrange verything on the ground floor. Then strip to your underwear...treble wax your body then lie in bed and wait for me to get home from work. See you later, honey."  
Lieutenant: "Bye. And if she's going to have fun, so am I."  
The TARDIS dematerialises and rematerialises in Hogwarts, Scotland, Great Britain, 1990. Dumbledore isn't in his office but his wand is.  
Lieutenant: Steals Dumbledore's wand.  
The TARDIS dematerialises and rematerialises in california.  
Lieutenant: Watches the Power Rangers disappear into their tree except Nick. Walks into the shop. "Aaah hello. I'm looking for Now 85. You have any?"  
Nick: "I'll have a look."  
Lieutenant: Whispers and waves the wand. "Expelliarmus."  
Nick: "How did that happen? Oh sorry. I'll just be 1 minute."  
Lieutenant: Whispers and waves the wand again. "Wen Gardiam leviosah." His morpher slips out. "Forget it. I'll go somewhere else."  
Nick: "No please."  
The TARDIS dematerialises and rematerialises in Boston.  
Roger: "Who are you? You look exactly like me. How?  
Lieutenant: "I am the Lieutenant. Yes I do. I am a Time Lord. I didn't particularly ask to be Roger Bowen."  
Roger: "Thanks."  
Lieutenant: Roger listen. I am the Lieutenant. I was born in your body. Clear? Please say no."  
Roger: "Even if it is?"  
Lieutenant: "Yep."  
Roger: "No."  
Lieutenant: "Good. Come with me. Oh and bring the wax."  
The TARDIS dematerialises and rematerialises in Ezmerelda's back garden.  
Lieutenant: "Right then into the bedroom."  
Roger: "Where's that?"  
Lieutenant: "Go out the back here. Take a right. Go down the corridor and take the 3rd left. Then the only door ahead of you...leads you to another corridor. Take the 1st left. There's another corridor. Take the 5th right. There's the bedroom. When you get there, strip off and lie on the hammock."  
Roger: "We're not having sex are we?"  
Lieutenant: "Don't be stupid."  
Roger: "Sorry."  
Lieutenant: "Shut up. I've had just about enough of you. Hop along." Picks up the wax and strips of paper. Upon arriving he waxes Rogerand dresses him again. "One last thing before i pay you. Stay here for a moment and then allons-y."  
takes the morpher and the wand. Goes into the house. Uses the morpher to clean and the wand to rearrange things. Returns to the TARDIS. "Ok Roger. Allons-y."  
Lieutenant and Roger: Go into the house and up to the bedroom.  
Lieutenant: "Strip off and lie on the bed. I'll be watching from the TARDIS. Take off your glasses. Act sexy. Do a good job." walks back to the TARDIS.  
Ezmerelda: "HOW DARE YOU? I TRUSTED YOU! You don't want to marry me do you?"  
Lieutenant: "No. How did you know?"  
Ezmerelda: "I pretended to go to work but i came out here instead. Lieutenant. You're good. I'm better."  
Lieutenant: "MaYBE. You may be the most important girl in my life."  
Ezmerelda: "I still want to do a bit of travelling with you. When i'm finished travelling...don't come back for me. It's a no."  
Lieutenant: "That's where you're wrong. A Time Lord will always come back for his first companion for help. I will come back to marry you in my 13th incarnation. I promise. Is it a yes to more adventures now then?"  
Ezmerelda: "Yep."  
The End The Lieutenant Roger Bowen Albus Dumbledore Richard Harris Ezmerelda Hartingale Beth Morris The Power Rangers Angie Diaz Richard Brancatisano Melanie Vallejo Nic Sampson Nick Firass Dirani Roger Bowen As Himself With special thanks to J. , Jetix and the BBC.  
Main Writer and Producer Liam Hickey. 


End file.
